The invention relates to a rotary piston internal combustion engine as known, for example, from the European patent 0 223 798.
The fundamental principle of the rotary piston internal combustion engine, generically taken into consideration, has a series of advantages, which include not only the out-of-balance-free running of the rotary piston, which is required particularly for high speeds, but also the functionally coordinated size of the working spaces. The peripheral contour of the rotary piston, which in each case is to run out to a sharp edge and produce with these sharp edges a leakproof contact with the other rotary piston, creates difficulties in the case of the known rotary piston internal combustion engine. Moreover, the valve functions present difficulties, since they presume high gas speeds. The periodically changing pressure relationships, moreover, led to pulsations in the combustion chambers, which have a disadvantageous effect on the continuous supplying of expansion gas. The highly inclined contour of the rotary piston, which runs out to a sharp edge, also contributes to these difficulties.